


Huellas (AMOLAD)

by Gizela05



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: ¿Cómo poder amar sin saber que significa? Vida  siente la soledad  y cree que Guerra podrá remediarlo. Enemigos naturales, amor prohibido.Dedicada  a Alejandra Macavilca (Haruhi Deltimion)
Relationships: Life/ War





	1. Capítulo 1: Dibujo

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

* * *

Estaba descolocado, detenido en medio de la devastación, en un estado donde su cuerpo le impedía moverse, obedecer a su mente que gritaba que lo hiciera, las voces se arremolinaban en su cabeza y el sonido de sus creaciones siendo arrancadas de sus cuerpos mortales provocaba un espasmo en su estómago.

¿Cómo había terminado todo así?

En su mente observaba lo que en algún momento fue la árida región de Ithis, el benefactor se regodeaba en su obra, mirando como un campo verde cubría el reino en lo alto, la soledad lo golpeaba de vez en cuando, por lo cual se entretenía construyendo bellas obras en aquel lienzo en blanco que su padre le había otorgado.

Abrumado al no saber si su trabajo era correcto, Vida se volvió un ser inseguro, con poca capacidad para demostrar lo que sentía. Y aunque Ithis quiso remediarlo dándole dioses que lo acompañarán, el daño en el corazón de Vida ya estaba hecho.

Uno a uno Vida los fue conociendo, eran peculiares a su manera, con características y habilidades dignas de admiración.

Un día Ithis le encomendó a Vida la custodia de un dios nuevo, generalmente el padre de todo no le daba ese tipo de tareas, no era común que él se viera involucrado directamente en la adaptación de alguno de ellos, incluso consideraba esto injusto.

Después de todo él vivió todo el proceso en completa soledad.

Pero Ithis fue muy contundente, tenía que apoyarlo, le presento a un nuevo hermano, él era tan diferente, pudo sentir un poder latente que nunca había conocido en alguno de los otros, quienes le temían de cierta manera por ser el más antiguo, sin contar a Tiempo, quien no se mezclaba con el resto.

El cabello en un peinado engominado, a diferencia de su cabello rebelde y sus estrellas a los costados, el traje refinado, con el porte gallardo, contrastante de su chaleco percudido de tanto jugar en la naturaleza,

Pero lo que lo lleno de una sensación extraña en su pecho era aquellos ojos color bermellón, un color tan inusual en un iris de un dios, solo una persona pudo tener ese tono, y era el Corrupto, el Alto señor Destructor: Nim.

¿Qué era ese dios de Nim?

Su aura no era oscura pero si latente, una autoridad emanaba de cada movimiento de aquel dios, hipnotizándolo, ese don de mando que el jamás experimento, era totalmente contrario a su siempre despistado ser, ¿Cómo él podría guiarlo? Que acaso su padre estaba preocupado por el bienestar del resto.

Caminó cada quien aún lado del otro, pensaba si tendría que llevarlo ante los demás, eso había hecho con el resto, algunos en contra de su voluntad, pero el dios rubio estaba en un estado de estupor, esperando que él hiciera el primer movimiento.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunto Vida, en un acto de amabilidad con el recién llegado, pero él aludido solo lo ignoro.

— Eso no te incumbe, que Ithis te haya pedido que fuéramos juntos, no significa que me agrades— soltó en tono despectivo, Vida estaba indignado, la mayoría lo trataba con respeto pero este sujeto se atrevía a desafiarlo.

— ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!— grito Vida, intentando controlar su temperamento, pero el otro soltó una risa cínica.

— Escucha, no pierdas tu tiempo, Vida, Ithis me hizo saber muchas cosas, pero nunca me inclinare ante ti, tú y yo somos totalmente opuestos — las palabras del dios salían rápidas y certeras, ante un confundido Vida.

Un dios que no se inclinaría ante él.

A pesar de las órdenes de su padre, Vida no intervino en la forma de ser de aquel dios, estaba algo ofuscado, se encerró en sí mismo como solía hacerlo, tan indiferente al resto; pero aquel dios le llamaba su atención.

Era difícil de explicar, no se consideraba egoísta, era una criatura dispuesta a dar todo, pero que no se respetara la autoridad que tenía era nuevo, los demás parecían temerle, pero él no, era como tener un nuevo panorama a su alrededor.

Y empezó a seguirlo...

Ocultándose, viendo su comportamiento con los demás, parecían respetarlo sin temerle, lo apreciaban y lo querían, sobre todo Vanidad.

Él pudo adaptarse solo, con aquella manera de envolverlo todo, de sacar provecho de su condición, fascinante para el benefactor, como aquel dios podría conquistar uno a uno al resto, pero no sabía las verdaderas intenciones, que la mejor arma de aquel era su habla, su liderazgo que le daba fuerza.

Pronto supo su nombre...Guerra.

Este jamás lo quiso, ni siquiera lo toleraba cerca, eso lo volvía fascinante, Vida había estado tanto tiempo solo, se había analizado, se había destruido y vuelto a armar en sentimientos, pero quería un porqué, que tenia de malo para que ese dios lo odiara sin conocerlo.

Era su autoridad, o "eso" que ni el mismo conocía.

Lo dibujo un día que no podía sacarlo de sus pensamiento...fue estúpido, pero de alguna manera debía de vaciar aquel sentimiento de vacío, tal vez lo idealizo, después de todo no conocía el trabajo de él.

Sabiduría le dio un consejo.

— Es mejor que ambos estén lejos, Vida — le soltó el dios, una calurosa mañana, donde ambos compartían una bebida en la biblioteca que a veces servía de bar.

— Pero no estoy cerca de él — le contesto sonrojado, sabían perfectamente de que hablaban sin decir nombres, era obvio para el resto que Vida parecía tener un rivalidad y obsesión por la poca tolerancia de Guerra.

— Son demasiado opuestos, Guerra no es un buen tipo, eres algo que debe de esta lejos de él — murmuro Sabiduría, desde hace años había querido intervenir, no era sano para esos dos.

Además, el destino estaba ya escrito, los libros antiguos se lo había revelado, la llegada del complemento de su mejor amigo pronto estaría entre ellos.

— No puedes decirme que hacer — otra vez usando aquella autoridad, Sabiduría sintió temor, pero lo guardo muy bien, cuando Vida tenía algo en mente no podía sacarlo de su cabeza.

Tal vez encararlo, pero siempre estaba acompañado.

Era mejor así, Vida sabía cuándo no era bienvenido.

Pero un día Guerra decidió acercarse al que consideraba un rival a vencer.

Vida estaba sentado en una banca dibujando, a su alrededor solo estaban algunas de sus creaciones, Guerra odiaba lo que él hacía, quería gritarle que dejara de seguirlo, pero algo extraño se sintió en su entrañas al ver como la mirada chartreuse se perdía en aquella libreta.

Siendo totalmente irrazonable se la arrebato, y la hoja suelta del dibujo a la mitad salió de entre los pliegues, manchándose de la tierra del suelo.

— Tienes algún sentimiento por mí — se rió Guerra observando como tenía un gran parecido con el dibujo que sostenía la mano de Vida, siendo algo cruel, aunque debía de admitir que por dentro se sentía halagado.

— Es solo un dibujo, no significa nada — murmuro Vida, viendo como Guerra pisaba un poco la orilla de la hoja.

— Entonces no te molestara que me quede con el — Guerra estaba a punto de levantar el dibujo del suelo, cuando una pistola de plasma lo apunto directo en la sien.

— Por fin dejas ver un poco de tu verdadera personalidad...Vida.

La atmosfera emanaba tal tension, que podia ser cortada con el aleteo de alguna ave, el benefactor estaba furioso, no entendia sus sentimientos, pero no le agradaba que Guerra los usara para burlarse.

— Estas molesto, es valido, siempre he pensado que solo conocemos a las personas cuando estan furiosos — susurro Guerra acercandose peligrosamente al arma que apuntaba su rostro, Vida retrocedio solo un poco.

—¡indesición, vacilacion, Miedo! — grito Guerra, tomando el arma del cañon y jalandolo hacía si mismo— Esas cosas seran tu fracaso y dejaran a los demás caminar sobre ti*, de nada te sirve ser el principe, el benefactor, si eres debil.

Cada palabra que golpeaba su rostro, estrujaron el corazón de Vida.

— ¡Dispárame!, después de todo no solo fuiste hecho para crear Vida, solo mira tremendo armamento, crees que Alis Aquilae es solo por un capricho, no te entiendes, y jamás lo harás.

Vida disparo, pero su contrario se alejó de aquella poderosa arma, pero no pudo acertar ninguno de los disparos en Guerra, era demasiado ágil, era fuerte, sabia usar su cuerpo en combate a diferencia de él.

— Te has enfocado en ser solo tú, tienes que aprender a proteger al resto, para eso fuiste creado pequeño impostor — escupió Guerra quien aprovecho una distracción de Vida y desprevenido tomó su rostro y con poca delicadeza obligó a mirarlo directo a los ojos, crueles y rojizos.

— ¡Suéltame! — grito, poniendo su mano en la enguatada del contrario, inútilmente tratando de liberarse.

— ¡Débil! — siseo y sin saber porque lo hizo, lo beso, era un beso extraño, no había sentimientos , solo un acto de dominio sobre el otro, quien abrió sus ojos sorprendido, intentando alejar aquella boca invasora de la suya.

Guerra sintió una satisfacción recorrer sus sentidos al explorar la boca de Vida, era un contacto raro e inusual, después de haber probado las caricias de Vanidad, no entendía por que se deleitaba de sentir la ira e incomprensión de los sentimientos del benefactor.

Como pudo Vida se solto de aquel fiero agarre, estaba furioso, ¿Dónde estaba su autoridad sobre ese imbecil?

— Indignado, princesa**, necesitas defenderte, no me molestaría ser yo quien te entrene, después de todo mi labor es saber usar las armas que posees, tu cuerpo necesita más condicionamiento, si no cualquiera sera mejor que tú, tener autoridad no te hace fuerte— Guerra soltó esa sarta de recomendaciones, sin saber por salían de su boca, el odiaba a Vida, lo envidiaba por que tenia ante él al más poderoso de los dioses, algo que el codiciaba.

— No entiendo, tú me odias — le dijo Vida, recogiendo la maltrecha hoja del suelo, y limpiandola, antes de guardarla en su cuaderno.

— Si, pero solo yo puedo odiarte, en algun momento el volvera por ti, despues de todo, que puede dar más miedo, que el miedo mismo — murmuro Guerra, saboreando aun ese sabor que Vida habia dejado en su boca. Era un impulso nuevo todo aquello.

— No lo sé — y era verdad, no sabia que era lo que deseaba de aquella "ayuda", que buscaba persiguiéndolo, sabiendo que él tenia una diosa que era su complemento, por que la soledad era tan abrumadora, vio la mano enguatada frente a él y la estrecho, aceptando el trato, cerrando un destino que solo acabaría en caos.

Lejos, en un profundo sueño, un dios era protegido, pronto regresaría y tendría un propósito, a pesar de la extraña amistad que estaba siendo formada, y de los sentimientos confundidos de esos dos, el dios de la muerte surgiría; con una misión.


	2. Capítulo 2: Huellas.

_"AMOLAD es propiedad de The Snipster"_

Vida se preguntaba que había de malo en él, por que simplemente no entendía ese afán de querer agradarle a un dios como Guerra, es decir, este trataba de todos los medios de maltratarlo en cada entrenamiento, le enseñaba a luchar, sí, de maneras que él no hubiera adivinado.

Pero su don era crear, el de él, destruir; Así de simple.

Las calles de aquella ciudad humana humeaban hasta los cimientos, y Muerte estaba haciendo su trabajo, sus dos grandes amores le habían dañado, cayó en un estado de sopor y despertó en el ala de médico.

Recordó poco, pero en medio de su sueño vio un entrenamiento.

Era un día soleado en el mundo humano, sus creaciones brillaban con luz propia y sin embargo él estaba enojado, más bien furioso, ya que _Alis Aquilae_ aun no era lo suficientemente poderosa, no para defender a todos de los alcances de Nim, Guerra se lo recordaba, se había dado la tarea de entrenarlo, después de burlarse de sus sentimientos por él, y de besarlo, ahora se dio la tarea de hacerlo más fuerte.

El miedo aun lo dominaba, y Guerra estaba frente a él, con golpes menos contundente que los que pudo haberle propinado, Vida jadeaba y tenía la firme intención de no desfallecer, sus guantes metálicos se hicieron presente, pero el dios de las batallas lo esquivo, y con un grácil movimiento lo tumbo al suelo, ocasionando que Vida soltara un jadeo, uno que llenó a su oponente de satisfacción.

¿Masoquismo era lo que sentí acaso, cada que eso pasaba?

Guerra poseía un cuerpo fuerte para las batallas, y una altura más prominente que la de Vida, sin embargo, entendía que llegaría el momento en que éste fuera superior, esperaría el día en que el benefactor cumplirá su función, y él también cumpliera la suya.

Ahí estaban frente a frente, en una pelea de magnitudes incomprensibles, Vida siempre estaba sólo, la única alma que, aunque lo maltratara, estaba ahí para él, era la de Guerra, el benefactor no conocía otro amor más que el de la pelea, y con ese código se comunicaban entre ellos.

El dios de ojos bermellón lo odiaba, sí, pero también lo acariciaba entre combates, incluso sus labios se habían rozado más de una vez.

En una lucha que nadie ganaría hasta que cediera uno de los cuerpos, chocaban en el campo de batalla, la tierra se cimbraba alrededor de ellos, y justo cuando el cuerpo de Vida pensaba en desfallecer sintió unas manos sujetarlo, y una boca estamparse en la suya, saboreando sus labios llenos de sudor y tierra por la batalla.

Eso era el amor que ambos conocían.

Ithis observó esto con desagrado, Guerra no debía engañar a Vida, estaba mal en muchos sentidos, él había optado por dormir a Muerte para protegerlo, pero Nim envió a Guerra como hijo propio, y lo obligó a darle lugar entre los dioses, al final del día ambos eran perjudiciales para el príncipe de la creación. Pero si meditaba, Muerte tenia ambas esencias, la de Guerra estaba solo impregnada por la sangre de Nim, al igual que la de Locura.

— Tiempo, ¿Qué opinas de esto? — pregunto a su hijo quien custodiaba al juez de almas, este se encontraba en su postura imponente, a su lado observando el cuerpo inerte de Muerte flotando en una laguna de ambrosia, ajeno a los problemas que se desarrollaban entre ellos.

— Muerte debe realizar su función, Guerra sabe para que fue creado, pero Vida necesita darse cuenta de las cosas que están ocurriendo y sin Muerte, sólo estamos dándole vueltas a este asunto sin sentido — Tiempo observó a Muerte, sabía que sufriría por culpa de los deseos caprichosos de los titanes, pero un poco de culpa lo embargaba al saber que Vida estuvo solo por él.

Las manos blancas de Ithis sujetaron la barbilla de Muerte, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados por el sueño impuesto, técnicamente de ser el tercero, ahora el dios sería el último en aparecer ante el resto, y posiblemente su esencia se marcaria más que la de Guerra, todo por el hecho de tener ambas en su cuerpo.

— La maldad se remarca más, si hay maldad en su alma, Muerte no es del todo bueno, pero tampoco es del todo malo, es un hibrido — murmuró la luz de los dioses, frente al dios de las eras, que sintió lastima por Muerte al saber que ahora es un plan para desaparecer el amor que nacía de Vida hacía Guerra.

Y Vida se dejó guiar entre caricias, sintió su cuerpo ser maleado por su contrario, estaba en un éxtasis total que termino abruptamente al sentir la separación de Guerra, quien culpable por engañar a Vanidad se alejó.

— Yo debó de odiarte, y no lo hago, es mejor que esto acabe, no podemos seguir así Vida — se molestó el dios, alejándose de él.

La soledad lo acompaño diario, Guerra se alejaba de él, estaba a merced de esa sensación de nuevo, siguió entrenando sin guía y con apoyo de sus aves, quien logró terminar de ser más fuerte solo.

Un día se toparon de nuevo, en un campo vacío, la relación del dios de la pelea con Vanidad estaba confirmada, Vida quería felicitarlo, pero esas palabras no saldrían sinceras, este solo se acercó a él, cabizbajo.

— ¿Eres feliz? — le preguntó, aun con dolor en su corazón, Guerra mintió.

— Si.

Vida sintió el vacío en su alma, estaba sin guía hasta que vio por primera vez a Muerte, y esa presencia del aura de Guerra lo atrajo, lograron compenetrarse de nuevo, aunque ahí iba de nuevo, esas sensaciones que sintió alguna vez no eran nuevas, pero si igual de placenteras.

Nunca se lo confesaría a Muerte, pero Guerra aún seguía presente, en sus caricias, en sus besos, en la manera en que el juez dominaba.

Pero la guerra no era solamente en su corazón, las huellas que dejó el dios eran más complicadas de borrar que la angustia que sintió al ver todo destruido.

Muerte lo había engañado, y Guerra lo dejó solo.

¿Cuánto más debía de sufrir?

Los recuerdos aun fluían y se drenaban, por petición de otros que él jamás sabría que ordenaron.

— Es lo mejor — murmuró Ithis, así alejaría a su hijo del daño de Nim, quien certero hirió a su dador en donde más vulnerable estaba.

Tiempo negaba con la cabeza, Vida yacía en su fragilidad, sabiendo que jamás pudo ser amado de manera natural.

y Vida despertó, justo para enjuiciar a su único amor, con las huellas de un corazón roto y un miedo palpable, y el odio a su segundo amor.

Huellas que jamás se borrarían, aunque sus memorias sí.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A. Tenia que terminar este fic, debo decir que quería que fuera algo bonito, pero no salía nada, al final honde un poco el tema tan recurrente en el fandom sobre la memoria de Vida. Saludos.

**Author's Note:**

> N.A. No se por que carajos escribi esto, pero siento que quiero que Guerra sea medio Tsundere.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> * Frase dicha por Vida a Muerte en Mirlos Vuelan cap 27
> 
> ** Burla por que se supone que Vida es el "príncipe" de la creación.
> 
> Gracias a HaruhiDeltimion123 por dejarme usar el bello dibujo


End file.
